


【C罗水仙】久别后续

by LMY7



Category: Cristiano Ronaldo - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 水仙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMY7/pseuds/LMY7
Summary: #尤文罗x曼联罗#克里斯蒂亚诺x克里斯#主要是年上，末尾一丁点年下的开头。#是的我又急刹车了，开车好难。#明天发年下车。#看文愉快！





	【C罗水仙】久别后续

克里斯搂着克里斯蒂亚诺的脖子，急促喘息，呼出的热气洒在葡萄牙人的颈侧。

克里斯蒂亚诺西裤上的隆起愈发明显。

“嗯……Cris……你顶到我了。”年轻人呢喃着，将自己往前送，赤裸白皙的肉体紧贴着穿戴整齐的男人。

红肿的乳头压在深蓝色的西装外套上，有些生疼，更多的却是酥酥麻麻的快感。

克里斯忍不住动了动，高高翘起的性器抵着克里斯蒂亚诺的腹部，圆润的顶端在衣物上留下划过的水渍。

克里斯蒂亚诺借着一点精液的润滑，艰难地让克里斯生涩的后穴稍稍软化。他抽出手指，将克里斯打横抱起压倒在床上。

“Ronnie……”克里斯蒂亚诺跨跪在克里斯上方，俯身舔咬他的嘴唇，手伸向床头，摸索着取出润滑剂和安全套。

克里斯闭上眼睛，一边回应着克里斯蒂亚诺的吻，一边动手解开他的皮带，手指微微颤抖。

“宝贝…转过去跪着，屁股抬高。”克里斯蒂亚诺放过克里斯饱经蹂躏的唇瓣，开口说道，声音里浸满情欲的低哑。

克里斯缓慢却听话地摆好姿势，分开双腿，露出了浅色的小穴，紧张地收缩着。克里斯羞涩地将脸埋进臂弯。

克里斯蒂亚诺在手上挤满润滑剂，慢慢伸入一根手指，克里斯发出一声闷哼。

“疼吗？”克里斯蒂亚诺安抚地亲吻年轻人的脊背。

克里斯摇头，抬起脚勾了勾克里斯蒂亚诺的小腿，闷闷地说：“继、继续。”

克里斯蒂亚诺伸入的手指在柔软的内壁按压探索，寻找着让克里斯最舒服的一处。

突然，腺体被触碰，从身体内部迸发的快感让克里斯发出了短促的尖叫，身体紧绷。

克里斯蒂亚诺坏心地搅动着手指，一次次按压那处。细密连绵的快感让克里斯头脑一片空白，舒服又难受地发出压抑的呻吟，两条健美修长的腿颤抖着，几乎跪不住。

“Ronnie，叫出来，我想听。”克里斯蒂亚诺加快了手指的动作，并伸进了第二根。

“哈啊、哈啊……慢、慢一点……嗯~”克里斯尾音拔高，带着承受不住的哭腔，“受不了……”

克里斯蒂亚诺玩弄着克里斯挺翘的臀部，两根手指绞动着在后穴抽插。

克里斯随着他的动作前后摇摆，胯下昂扬几乎贴上腹部。

很快，第三根……第四根。

克里斯蒂亚诺抽出了手指，释放出束缚在内裤中青筋暴起的性器，快速戴上安全套，抹好润滑剂。

身体内的空虚感驱使着克里斯不住地收缩着后穴，渴望着克里斯蒂亚诺的进入，渴望克里斯蒂亚诺将他填满。

“Cris……Cris……”皮肤浸着诱人粉红的年轻人一遍遍呼唤，充分扩张的穴口湿淋淋地泛着色情的红。

“我在。”克里斯蒂亚诺扣住克里斯的腰，直接捅进湿热甬道的最深处。

“啊~”克里斯向后仰头，颈部到腰臀连成一道优美曲线。

克里斯蒂亚诺弯腰趴伏在克里斯身上，啄吻他的背部，一手抚慰着他胸前挺立的两点，一手撸动滴水的性器。

摆动腰部，大力抽插，一遍遍碾过脆弱敏感的腺体。黏腻的水声中伴随着男人的喘息和男孩的呻吟。

克里斯觉得自己正在被铺天盖地的海水卷向高潮，泪水溢出眼眶，颧骨红透，脚趾紧绷蜷缩。

克里斯蒂亚诺听着年轻人如幼猫呜咽般的呻吟，身下又硬了几分。

他抱着克里斯侧躺在床上，将克里斯的一条腿架在臂弯，紧贴着他的后背，快速顶弄着。

克里斯攥紧了床单，哭泣着请求身后的男人：“慢、慢一点，Cris………哈啊……慢一点。”

克里斯蒂亚诺慢慢向外退出，只有硕大的龟头停留在穴内，魅红的软肉吸着他的顶端和柱身阻止他的离去。

克里斯蒂亚诺又缓缓地将自己送进去，顶开柔软的肠肉渐渐深入。

克里斯几乎要被这磨人的速度逼疯，难耐地向后摆胯，将克里斯蒂亚诺的性器吞进去：“混蛋Cris……快点……操我……嗯~”

克里斯蒂亚诺不再压抑自己的欲望，快速顶弄抽插。克里斯爽到肌肉抽搐，两眼翻白，粗暴地撸动充血涨红的性器，揉捏着卵蛋。

克里斯蒂亚诺翻了个身，面对面操干年轻的“自己”，抬高他的双腿，双手扣住脚踝。

“舒服吗？”克里斯蒂亚诺被紧致柔软的肠壁缠得差点缴械，他暂时停下来平息勃发的欲望。

“舒服……用力干我……”克里斯摆动腰肢，双眼迷离，微张的嘴唇露出一小截嫩红的舌头。

克里斯蒂亚诺忍得眼睛发红，再次大力抽动起来。

克里斯腰腹抽搐，在即将攀上顶峰之时，克里斯蒂亚诺的手指堵住了他的马眼。

积累的快感太过强烈，憋得克里斯生疼，他哭泣着握住克里斯蒂亚诺的手腕：“让我射……嗯啊……难受……”

克里斯蒂亚诺不为所动，在眼睛红红的年轻人体内冲刺。

卡在克里斯的忍耐极限，克里斯蒂亚诺松开了手指，和他一起释放出来。

延长的高潮让克里斯的射精过程变得断断续续又漫长，收缩绞紧的肠肉给克里斯蒂亚诺带来更多的快感。

等到年轻人射完，克里斯蒂亚诺不舍地退出来，摘下沾满体液的安全套，打了个结扔进垃圾桶。

克里斯蒂亚诺捧着克里斯的脸和他接吻，亲吻他蒙上水汽的眼睛和泛红的眼角。

克里斯抓住年长者腰间的衣物，委屈地回应着。他依恋又控诉地看着“自己”，埋怨道：“你欺负我！”

克里斯蒂亚诺温柔地抚摸他的脊背，埋首于他的颈窝，鼻尖蹭了蹭：“Ronnie宝贝，我错了。原谅我，嗯？”

颈间的痒意和男人亲昵的语气让克里斯红了脸颊，他不自在地咳了一声，眼神飘忽。

注意到自己浑身赤裸而克里斯蒂亚诺仅仅只是拉开了裤链，克里斯心里浮现出一丝微妙的不爽。

他翻身压倒克里斯蒂亚诺，低头亲了亲他的嘴角，笑眯眯地问道：“我帮你脱衣服好不好？”

克里斯蒂亚诺一时摸不清他的意图，但在美色的迷惑下，顺从地点了头。

克里斯兴奋地坐起来，三两下扒掉克里斯蒂亚诺的外套马甲和领带，只剩下一件被汗水浸湿的白衬衣。

克里斯将克里斯蒂亚诺的腿盘在腰上，拍了拍他的大腿：“屁股抬起来。”

克里斯蒂亚诺猜到他的意思，无奈地笑了笑，却还是抬高臀部，随他动作。

克里斯心急地将西裤连带内裤一起脱下，但是看到克里斯蒂亚诺白嫩的腿根和半透明衬衣下若隐若现的红点，突然又害羞起来，趴在他身上，脑袋埋在颈侧蹭了蹭。

克里斯蒂亚诺好气又好笑地看着他红透的耳朵，心里软成一片，搂上他的腰笑道：“嘿，想干坏事的是你啊宝贝，怎么现在又害羞了？”

克里斯羞恼地在他脸上咬了一口，看着自己留下的轻微牙印又心疼地亲亲。

克里斯蒂亚诺揉着克里斯的后颈，放松地躺在床上，懒懒地开口：“继续吗？”

克里斯没有回答，他虔诚地吻着克里斯蒂亚诺，从额头到眼睛，从嘴唇到颈。他用唇舌描摹他的未来，亲吻他眼角的痕迹。

他的嘴唇停留在喉结上，含进嘴里，伸出舌头，用灵活的舌尖触碰。

克里斯蒂亚诺被他突然的动作一惊，喉结上下滚动，却被克里斯的牙齿叼住，有些许刺痛。身体出于本能，难以抑制地颤栗。

克里斯对这种“完全控制”的感觉有些上瘾，着迷地舔舐克里斯蒂亚诺的脆弱之处。

等到克里斯松口，克里斯蒂亚诺才堪堪缓过神：“轻、咳，轻一点。”

“你是我的。”克里斯佯装凶狠地盯着他。

“对。”克里斯蒂亚诺抬头亲吻他的眼睛，“你也是我的。”


End file.
